


What The Hell Are We?

by macaron_i



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boy Love, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, DNF, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maybe HAppy ending, Miscommunication, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), smex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaron_i/pseuds/macaron_i
Summary: In denial, Clay doesn't want to believe he's in love with his bestfriend. When George finally moves to the states with his two friends, thoughts of George slip into Clay's mind. At night, in the shower, even making a single cup of coffee. Seeing George for the first time, doesn't clear up anything. In fact it might have made it worse.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), georgenotfound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something like this. I have no confidence in my ability to do, well, anything. Please CONSTRUCTIVE criticism as you see fit. I'm begging you to not send blatant hate. If you aren't comfortable with this ship or explicit content, I suggest you find a different fic instead of complaining. Both George and Dream have stated that they are okay with this kind of thing, however, if they EVER retract that statement I will take this down as soon as it has been said. Also, sorry for the crappy piece of shit my summary is. Summarizing things is too difficult and boring, so don't mind that. I'm not to sure how dark of content I will be getting into. If I see one of the chapters as extreme, I will make sure to add a trigger warning. If I don't see it fit to add one, there won't be one (this includes things like sex). Just be aware and you can always click away if this bothers you. Please enjoy! Mwah mwah <3

Clay stared at his ceiling, completely silent and zoned out. His room lay cold as dust floated above him. Laying on his mess of a bed, he was barely thinking of anything. His mind just stayed empty. His phone filled the silence and the room with light and a constant ringing. Snapping out of the deep trance he was under, he pulled himself to his side to reach for his phone on the little table by his bed. His phone read Georgie. His chest filled with a warm light and he suddenly felt nauseous from the butterflies in his stomach.

“Hello?” Clay asked.

“Dream!” Clay chuckled at the enthusiasm in his friend's voice.

“What is it Geoorrge?”

“I need to know who’s picking me up from the airport tomorrow?”

_Shit. I forgot tomorrow is when…_

“Haha, that would be me.” Silence filled their call.

“But, I’ve never seen you..?”

“I’ll text you what I’m wearing.”

_… I meet my best friend. For the first time._

Sudden reality began to settle in Clay’s gut. He was nervous. Their other friend Nick moved in a few months ago, and the final person needed was George. He has been willing to move all the way to the states from England, but this doesn’t make anything calming for Clay. He was nervous, but also excited and scared all at once. He didn’t feel this way when Nick was moving. He brushed off those thoughts, however they still remained, waiting to be revisited at a later date. George’s boxes were arriving in about a week, so his moving easily slipped Clay’s mind.

“Wear blue. I see that more clearly,” George said, breaking Clay’s thought process.

“Don’t worry, I remember.” Clay chuckled at the mistrustful tone George held.

“Hey Dream?”

“Yeah..?”

“I really can’t wait to meet you…”

_Breathe… what’s happening?_

“I can’t wait to feel you in person.”

“Uh… Dream?”

_Shit._

“BAHAHA I CAN HEAR THE BLUSH ON YOUR FACE.”

“Whatever.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Georgie…”

“Yeah, tomorrow Dream.”

The end of the call rang in Clay’s ears. What did he just say? His face felt all warm and he wanted to scream at how embarrassing that was. What the fuck. He kept thinking at how dumb he sounded. He rolled over to lay on his opposite side. _Do I like men?_ finally crossed his mind. _What the hell?!? NO!_ His persistent denial lasted throughout the night. It was enough to keep him up through the rough hours of the early morning. By the time he rested his eyes, he could hear the birds chirping outside. George would already be on the plane by now, so no chance of convincing him to turn back. _Turn back? No. I want to meet George. I want him to see me. And I want to hug him… I’M NOT GAY!_ His desires were persistently faking out his “strong” front of deep denial. He began to think about if he was. What would Nick say, or all of his other friends? What would his family say, or his fans? What would George say… Clay has dated a few girls, and even slept with girls. So surely he couldn’t be gay. Is what he thought.

His mind was filled, but exhaustion shifted him into a deep sleep. Not a long one, because soon his alarm woke him up at 11. 5 hours of sleep wasn’t enough, but it’s going to have to be. Nick barged his way in through the tall door.

“Turn that shit off. I can hear it from downstairs and I’m trying to fuck your mom.”

“Good one.”

“You look like shit.”

“You are so kind.”

“You should fix yourself before you meet your boyfriend.”

“WHAT!” Clay’s eyes widened as heart began to beat out of his chest.

“Calm down, it was a joke. I’m going back to my room, you’re acting weird.”

He left Clay’s room and trotted his way down the steps. _That bitch left the door open. I am not gay!_ Clay crawled out of his bed and glanced at his setup. Many late nights on the phone, many games played, many jokes made… all with George. That was all going to change in a few hours. Now jokes were going to be made in person, and instead of fighting in Minecraft, they could play fight in person. _I could see George blush, face to face._ He walked over to his closet and pulled out a blue tee shirt and some dark gray sweatpants. As he was pulling up his pants, his phone buzzed on his dresser. Deciding to ignore it, he quickly finished getting dressed and slipped his phone into his pocket. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He normally didn’t like drinking coffee, but felt he needed some today. He slipped the coffee pod into the machine. As he waited for it to heat up, he grabbed a Dream mug from the overhead cabinet. Putting the mug in place, he thought of all the things he could say to George. Mind slipping into all the things he could do to George. _Bad. No._ The warming smell of coffee began to admit all throughout the kitchen.

Nick walked into the kitchen staring at his phone. Completely ignoring Clay, he opened the fridge. Clay wasn’t going to take anymore shit, so he went along with the ignorance, taking his mug and a few sugar packets to the living room. The gray couch laid beneath the windowsill with the off television across the room. Finding his way to a comfortable spot, he thought it best to check the time and his messages. Adjusting himself he began to pour the sugar into his coffee. _Shit._

“Nick!” Clay called out.

“What!”

“Bring me a spoon.”

“Ask nicely honey bunchkins.”

Clay cringed at that horrible name. “Can you PLEASE bring me a spoon?”

“No.”

“BRING ME A SPOON!”

“Fine.”

Nick walked in the living room with his hands behind his back. With a giant grin on his face he paused in front of the TV facing Clay. He set down one of the giant spoons they bought as a joke.

“What. The. Fuck.”

“What no thank you?”

“No.”

“What about a good-bye kiss?”

“No.”

“Fine, I guess you have to save your kisses for George.”

“Nick!” Clay threw the nearest pillow at Nick’s wide grin.

“You guys always get your panties in a twist about each other.” He began laughing.

“No we don’t!”

“Yeah yeah, just get ready to pick up your boyfriend.” Nick rolled his eyes running out of the living room to avoid another hit to his face. He thought it too beautiful to be insulted by lovestruck Clay. Clay sat there with light pink tinting his cheeks. He was digging daggers into the previously thrown pillow, aimlessly lying on the floor. _What the hell does Nick know?_

Working with the stupidly giant spoon, he stirred his sugar. Grabbing his phone, he saw a text from his mother.  **Mom: When can I meet George?** Clay was having his second reality check in the span of 24-hours. Butterflies creeping in his stomach made his face redder, and the urge to not pick up George even greater. He fell to his side with a sigh.  _ No.  _ If George was only his best friend, why is it so difficult to pick him up? Why is it so difficult to meet him? Clay glanced at the time. It was nearly noon and he needed to be there by 1. Clay downed his steaming coffee, unaware of the burning. He jumped up from the couch to head to the entrance to the garage. Almost tripping in a hurry, he steadied himself. He grabbed the keys to his vehicle and practically jogged to the door. He pulled on his old, ragged, black Nike shoes. He was almost unaware that he forgot to tell Nick he was leaving.  _ I’ll just send him a text later.  _

Clay was now frozen in front of his car door. The loud sound of the garage door opening was the only thing filling the silence. He felt sick of warmth and butterflies.  _ Just open the fucking car door you idiot.  _ The garage door was now fully open, and the warm Florida sun was warming the garage. Plucking up the courage that was unusually not found, he opened the car door after deep contemplation. Starting the engine he cranked up the AC to cool off the warm heavy air surrounding him.  _ Time to pick up George.  _ He backed out of his driveway and made his way to the airport . The entire way was filled with silence. His mind was blank and he never even touched the radio. The cool air flowed throughout his car, but his palms were sweaty. His mind was empty, but still thinking of George.

The airport soon came into view. This time, instead of pausing he hurried in realizing he was running later than he wanted to. He was jogging towards the baggage claim that was in accordance with George's flight. Pausing only to check the time and that he was going in the right direction. His butterflies seemed less important than making sure George didn’t think he was ditched in America. Baggage claim 3 is where he was finally able to stop and catch his breath. He wasn’t very sweaty which he was thankful for, but did hurry and check the time. George’s plane should’ve landed so he decided to send him a text.  **Dream: George! I’m wearing a plain blue tee shirt and dark gray sweatpants. If you have trouble finding me, I’ll find you.** Clay hesitated before sending. Did he seem too excited?  _ No stop you’re overthinking.  _ He went ahead and pressed send. He decided to take a seat at one of the benches not too far from the baggage claim. Seconds after he sat down, his phone buzzed.  **Georgie: I think I’m almost at the baggage claim.** The butterflies were back and incredibly invasive. His palms began to sweat and his face felt red.  _ Calm down. _

A big crowd of people began to flood from a flight of stairs. One of them heading up was George with a tired smile on his face. Clay didn’t notice him at first. He was staring at his palms until he did finally look up. He saw George’s smile and what he was wearing, which was the stupid oversized hoodie he bought a while back and showed off on call. Clay’s face somehow felt hotter and probably looked even redder. He was now just staring at George looking over the crowd of people. Inevitably, his dark brown eyes fell upon Clay’s blue eyes. George froze looking down at what Clay was wearing. Clay never broke eye contact. The next expression George wore was pure shock. He looked back into Clay’s eyes and smiled.  _ Fuck, maybe I am gay.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I might start making the chapters longer, but I'm not sure if I can. I'm also getting a puppy soon and might not have a lot of time too write, but I'll try my best! I can tell you that things will get a little spicier at around chapter 4. I'm not too set on a certain layout, so it may change. Please leave constructive criticism as you see fit! I love you and hope you enjoy!!

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

George lay peacefully in the back slightly snoring as Clay was experiencing his third reality-check. His face was burning and he kept glancing at his mirror. He looked at the mellow expression George wore as he slept. Clay couldn’t believe this man was older than him. He didn’t dare touch the radio or speed on their way home. He wanted George to sleep, but with an alternative motive of getting to watch George sleep. 

After they saw each other, George was the first to take a step. He walked over with a wide grin, still lost in Clay’s eyes. Clay had to snap out of whatever spell he was under to remember to act normal. He stood up as George was a few feet away from him. George stopped walking to speak words Clay has been wanting to hear in person for years now. 

“Hi Dream,” George said tiredly.

Clay was staring at George affectionately before pulling the shorter man in for a hug. 

“Hello Georgie.” Clay was now hiding his red face over George’s head. After parting, George started to complain about how tired he was as Clay picked up his luggage once it passed. There weren’t many jokes, due to how tired George felt. But, Clay felt much worse now that he was seeing George. He’s stomach was now a mess of nerves and he was worried about how red his face might be. Definitely not the same thing he felt when he met Nick. He felt awkward now. He’s known George for years, same with Nick, but why does he feel this now? George makes Clay forget how to act. How to speak. How to breath. This wasn’t fair. 

Clay was pulling into the driveway when he made the decision to ignore this feeling. If he was to act on it, he might ruin the friendship he sees as very precious to him. It wasn’t as if George was gay, or even felt that way with Clay, so it shouldn’t be that difficult. Taking the keys out of the ignition, he really didn’t want to wake up George. His room wasn’t exactly ready either, so he would have to sleep on the couch for a while. Clay climbed out of the car to open the back seat door.  _ Act normal.  _ Clay took George’s legs and forcefully pulled him out.  _ Wait is this normal? _ George’s eye’s quickly opened from the motion. He stood up and started to hit Clay’s back. 

“What the hell Dream!” he was screaming.

_ Normal.  _

“It was an accident.” Clay replied.

“You accidently pulled me out of the car?” 

“Yes.”

George rolled his eyes and made his way inside. Clay could hear Nick greeting George as he pulled George’s luggage out of the trunk.  _ This is George’s stuff, why am I carrying it?  _ As Clay made his way inside, he saw Nick laughing and George looking as bright as a tomato.

“What did I miss?” Clay asked, feeling excluded. 

“Oh nothing.” Nick said, laughing a little harder.

“Can I get a tour from someone? This is supposed to be my house now too, but I don’t know where anything is.” George said.

“Does it look like we care.” Nick said after catching his breath from laughing. 

“I bet Dream cares.”

_ Normal. _

“Nope.” Dream tried playing off.

“What?!” George made himself look sad as Nick was once again laughing his ass off. 

The rest of the day was filled with tired jokes and loud laughing. It felt the same as those late nights. George was smiling and it made Clay happy. It seems his dorky smile in person felt like a dream to look at. One in which Clay never wanted to wake up from. But just like every dream, the moment ended suddenly and unwillingly. George was tired, and so was Clay. Nick was the only one who didn’t have a rough sleep. He was disappointed and kept whining. 

Inevitably, George settled on the couch and Nick was in his room. Clay was hesitating behind the wall hiding him from the living room. His palms were sweaty once more. He felt like he might explode. He could hear George rustling on the couch. He peeked over to see George calmly laying on his side looking at his bright phone screen. His pale face and beautiful features were illuminated and he was bundled up in piles of blankets. Clay finally revealed himself and was greeted by curious eyes and an adorable smile. His lightly freckled face was tinted pink and he put a smile on. It was silent for a while as George waited for Clay to speak up.

“Night!”

“Night Dream!”

Clay made his way up the steps of the steep staircase. Dazedly he opened his door. His clothes felt tight and he wanted them off. He stripped from his shirt and sweats, now flopping on his bed in nothing but his boxers. He wanted to close his eyes and forget. Forget feelings, time, boundaries. But doing that would harm at least one person. His eyes did close, but all he could see was George lying on his bed disheveled and begging.  _ At this point, I just need to close my eyes and accept it.  _ His desires were completely betraying him, running around his brain as he desperately chases it trying to conceal it with every last bit of dignity he has. 

When he finally began to drift off in a comfortable sleep, his quiet was shattered by the door creaking open. A short man was shuffling towards his bed. Clay was too tired to talk or even open his eyes. George was now looming over him checking if he was asleep. George occasionally peers down at the half naked body that is Clay. Too shy to wake him, he walks around the bed and slips himself under the covers. Clay heard this happen, but still stayed silent and still. A shot of adrenaline traveled through his veins when he felt George cling on to his arm. He nuzzled his head in between Clay’s arm and the mattress beneath the two. Humming in comfort, George himself went to sleep, but Clay, once more, was kept up. This was the one excuse, however, that he is fine with being awake for. 

The bright light of the morning sun made the room light up happily. Clay was too distracted last night to even think to close the blinds. His eyes uncomfortably blinked open. He turned his head to see the empty bed.  _ Was it a dream? Am I going insane?  _ Blood rushed to his head after he sat up. So, he plopped his head back down and pulled the covers over himself. He dozed off not wanting to move. His sleep deprivation was taking over, causing him to fall asleep once more. 

…

…

_ Eyes shot open. The only noise he heard were muffled moans. He was pinned to the bed by a pale beautiful male. One of George’s hands was propping himself on top of Clay as the other was covering his mouth, muffling his moans. He was moving his hips to grind against Clay’s thigh. His eyes were shut tight and he was focused on his movements.  _

_ “George?” Clay said as George’s eyes opened in shock. He quickly climbed off looking embarrassed and uncomfortable from his unfinished business.  _

_ “Sorry, I was um-” He was stuttering.  _

_ “George~” _

_ “Huh-”  _

_ Clay lifted George up and sat him directly on his growing boner.  _

_ “That was quite perverted, don’t you think?” _

_ “Dream-” _

_ “At least finish what you started.” _

_ George looked at him with shock. Clay leaned up and started to kiss his neck, leaving small hickies decorating George’s pale skin. A moan escaped his mouth as he started grinding on Clay once again. But it wasn’t Clay’s thigh this time.  _

_ “Ah~ Dreeaam~”  _

Clay woke up to two idiots jumping on his bed. Screaming and laughing for him to get his lazy ass up. He slowly blinked open and saw them slightly jumping, making sure to not bump their heads on the ceiling. He turned away from them, to find out he was on the edge of his bed. Their laughing heightened from seeing him groan from the pain of falling on the floor. 

“Can you idiots get out?” Clay said, a little grouchy.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the-” Nick could barely finish the sentence because both him and George started laughing. Clay started wheezing at the dumbness both his friends behold. Almost forgetting that he had that kind of dream. He thought he was fine until George noticed.

“Nick, I think we need to leave Dream be,” he said laughing a little more.

“But why?” Nick whined peering at Clay. “Oh I think you’re right.”

They both got off the bed and speed walked out the door. Clay realized he was half naked with a boner and immediately got embarrassed. He might as well put his face on a burning stove. You could probably burn bacon at how heated it felt. He sprung up and yelled at his two giddy friends racing down the stairs.  _ Fuck. Why did this have to happen?  _ He crawled back in bed and hid under his covers. He was now cold since his body calmed down, so he put on his sweats and grabbed a sweatshirt from his closet. He didn’t want to face his friends but did so anyways. 

Walking down the steps he could hear Nick laughing, but not George. When he peered behind the wall he saw that George was bright faced.

“There you are. I was just about to send George up to help you.” Nick said laughing.

_ " _ Sapnap!” George said, hitting Nick’s shoulder looking just as embarrassed as Clay.  __

“I need coffee,” Clay said, wanting the day to end already.

“I’m going to my room. Don’t jump on each other, I live here too okay?” 

“Nick, just leave.” George looked annoyed now. It sent a pang to Clay’s heart.  _ Did George think poorly of the idea? Of course. George is straight.  _ George made his way around the kitchen island towards the fridge. He opened both the doors and peered in. Clay caught himself staring at George trying to figure out his sexuality. He wanted milk in his coffee this time for the only reason of getting to reach over George. And that’s what he did. Creeping up behind him he reached over George’s shoulder. His face was close to George’s ear. When Clay grabbed the milk, George also grabbed something. But it was small. As George brought it to his chest he dropped it. He stood there for a second staring at it.

“Well aren’t you going to pick it up George~” 

George bent over, brushing his ass against Clay as Clay took the milk out.  _ Was he in my room last night?  _ George stood straight again. Clay froze as George turned to look at him. His brown eyes peered in the greenish blue eyes of Clay. The atmosphere was heavy with tension. It was soon broken when George walked away. Settling himself on the couch, leaving Clay standing still and frozen. Now his face was probably red and noticeable. So, he turned around and resumed making his coffee. This small male has so much control over Clay. But Clay didn’t like it. Not one bit, but it became irresistible to try and ignore. 

“Oh! Dream?” George called.

“Hm?”

“Where’d you get your comforter? It was really comfortable last night.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've read this chapter, go and drink some water and eat something! Like right now >:(

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading babes! I am half gay by the way (don't ask why I don't use a proper label, we don't get into that). I actually understood this denial feeling quite well, because when I was in denial of my sexuality, I was in love with my best friend. Awkward. Remember please don't send hate, but I would love any constructive criticism or suggestions. And please don't upload this anywhere else! I also only write when I feel like it, but I'll try to update this once a week. Now that you finished this chapter, why don't you get some water and make sure you've eaten<3!


End file.
